


Science B!atch

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should learn not to bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science B!atch

**Author's Note:**

> Let´s get sweet :) 
> 
> Lots of Sterek love to everyone!

It all started when Lydia asked his opinion on Kira's science project.

"It´ll never work" Stiles said.

She nodded thoughtfully. "You should tell her that"

"You know how stubborn she is. It won’t make a difference." he shrugged.

"Yeah, but maybe we could take something good out of it"

That was the moment Stiles _should_ have realized something was wrong. The maleficent glint on her eyes was a clear warning. But he didn't figure it out in time.

\--

Friday after Lit class Stiles followed Lydia's plan and told Kira what he thought about her project.

"You don't know that" she puckered her lips not willing to admit Stiles had a good point.

 _She is so easy to play..._ Stiles thought.

"Well, let’s test it" he offered.

Kira had her arms folded defensively and was doubting her answer when Lydia came.

"What are you guys planning? Lunch hour won’t last forever" she tapped her hills impatiently.

"I was telling Kira she should give up on her experiment" Stiles said and his words were enough to set Kira off.

"We are doing this right now" she glared at him, her brown eyes burning with determination.

"I have an idea" Lydia clapped her hands excitedly looking as if she just thought about it. "You should make a bet"

Kira looked horrified by the suggestion and Stiles pretended to be surprised for a moment.

Honestly being friends with Lydia brought out the worst of him.

"You are right, like always Lydia" he made a small bow before facing their poor victim "If you are so sure about this working out, then it shouldn't be a problem" he appealed to the worst side of the sweet girl. Kira Yukimura was really easy to love and befriend but since she became Stiles and Lydia's best buddy she developed other phases of her personality. Now she fought for what she believed was worth fighting.

"Ok, what should we bet?" she stepped forward daring Stiles.

"How about...?" He faked for a second, trying not to be too obvious. “You’ll have to kiss your crush"

And this was the real purpose of this entire charade. Kira was in love with Scott McCall and they were perfect together but the boy was too shy and Kira always acted so awkward around him, they clearly needed help. And Stiles was the best bro in the universe for doing this.

Kira's cheeks flushed red. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Fine. The looser" she draw The word not taking her eyes away from Stiles’ "will have to kiss their crush"

"As soon as they lay eyes on them" Lydia hurried to add.

True, another thing Kira learnt from her friendship with Stiles was to use any loophole one could find to one´s benefit.

Stiles smirked. He was obviously winning.

"You are ok with it?" Kira asked Lydia.

For a moment both looked at her confused until they understood the reason of her question.

Yes, Lydia had been Stiles first crush, but... He had lost his heart to someone else over the last year.

Lydia didn't answer just waved her hand dismissively -a Stiles' trade mark.

The three of them spend way too much time together.

\--

Isaac stood up suddenly, the remains of a hamburger forgotten on his plate.

"Scott, Derek we need to go to the parking lot _now_ " he hurried them up and out after checking a text.

"I was still eating" Scott complained.

"We have to hurry" was Isaac's answer.

Derek was finishing an apple so it didn't really bother him but he wanted to know what was happening and said that much.

"Yukimura and Stilinski made a bet over a science project. The loser is going to have to kiss the person they have a crush on"

At Isaac's words Scott practically ran forward.

Derek throw the left overs of his apple in a trash can. If Kira lost then maybe she and Scott would finally put an end to their unfounded pinning. After all it was obvious they liked each other but none of them seem to really believe it.

_But if Stiles loses..._

The red head girl made them stop on their tracks. Lydia had a hand extended in front of her.

"You shall not pass" she said and then made a funny face, as if she unintentionally quoted one of the greatest mage in history. _How could someone not do that on purpose?_ She shook her head. "I hate him" Lydia murmured. "You need to answer one question before I let you witness the experiment." The boys held their breath "would you allow to be kissed if someone had to because of a bet?"

Scott nodded not wasting a second and Lydia smiled to him.

"I´d normally would say no, but I’m in no risk here" Isaac said and Lydia glared but then it was Derek's turn.

His mind was blank. His eyes travelled beyond the door and out the parking lot where he could hear a familiar voice.

"Don't mind" he answered gruff.

"Then let’s go, they almost finished" Lydia guided them out.

\--

Stiles had fallen in a trap.

"That´s not fair. You set me up!" he complained but it was useless.

Lydia tapped his shoulder with a vicious grin. Kira drop the last ingredient and ran back with them to see a beautiful show.

Stiles had to admit it, it was awesome. The chemical compounds mixing together and then bursting into air splashing all kinds of colors in the sky until nothing were left. The gases merging from the different tubes Kira set.

"Told you" Kira beamed excitedly.

"If I knew Lydia had approved the mix and calculated the variables then I would never dare to criticize"

"A bet is a bet" Lydia hummed.

Stiles helped Kira gather the things when Scott appeared. Stiles stepped back slowly. All he needed to do was avoid that one person until school ended and then he’ll have the weekend to think about a way out.

He was really sneaky when he put his mind into it.

But he should know better by now. After all Lydia Martin was a freaking evil genius.

He turned around to find his friend standing next to Derek -too perfect to be real- Hale.

Stiles hated him.

Except he didn't.

Derek looked grumpy and unapproachable but that was only from afar.

Truth was Derek Hale was a softy. His heart was pure kindness and warmth and rainbows and flowers. He could be a fucking unicorn in disguise for all Stiles theorized about him. The guy was popular but never abused others or was mean or rude. He respected his teachers and defended the weak from bullies. He even gave free lessons for those in need in history twice a week in the public library ´cuz he was a history geek.

 

Derek Hale was Stiles' everyday fantasy. And don´t get him start about his looks. Ok? Derek was pure muscle in all the right places. Arms that looked made for cuddling and chest made for laying your head on top and sighed in content after a long frustrating day.

Face craved by Angels and eyes made of stars and all the colors of the universe.

Lydia glared at him. He was stalling.

“A bet is a bet” he took a deep breath and faced his destiny.

\--

Derek was a masochist. There was no other way to describe him.

After the colorful show in the sky Derek was left ogling at Stiles and that’s why he lost his queue to leave before the other show started.

He didn't need to see Stiles epic kiss with Lydia Martín. That was a sight he could have lived without... But now it was too late.

He was standing in first row.

Stiles had notice his presence for once. Probably hating him for being there, awkwardly standing next to the love of his life. But now he couldn´t make himself move!

He saw the determination on Stiles honey brown eyes. The mesmerizing set of his mouth and his square shoulders were a given. He was coming up to them.

 _To her._ His mind reminded him with a pang on his chest.

Stiles´ eyes flickered between the red head and him probably cursing Derek for not moving.

But then something happened.

Lydia Martin pat his shoulder and stepped further to the side as if knowing something he didn´t.

And Stiles didn't change his course.

On the contrary, now he was looking into Derek's eyes. Not flinching away.

Derek felt his heart skyrocket.

_He is probably coming to ask why I am here or made some snarky comment or complain about me being a bother. That is if he even registers my name._

But his heart kept racing. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 _Stop hoping._ He said to himself.

_Idiot._

Stiles stopped in front of him, too close to be consider casual, hand raising to grab his neck.

Derek felt his eyes widen in surprise. He parted his lips in shock when Stiles pulled him closer. Their mouth meeting a bit too hard.

His mind short-circuit.

Derek had daydream about this moment since he saw Stiles mouth close around a straw unconsciously playing with it, in the cafeteria at the beginning of the school year.

Derek had come back to Beacon Hills after spending two years in South America. His oldest sister was a zoologist and when she got a job away from home he begged to their mother to let him go with her.

Derek loved Spanish and this was the best way to learn. Also he loves his sister and couldn’t imagine how it would feel to leave home and move into another country all alone.

They were best friends.

Anyway he had come back for his last year of high school and the very first day he met Stiles. Well he saw him, his sinful mouth, his button nose, his dotted face, his round eyes and his contagious smile.

At first it had been completely physical but after hearing him talk and argue and be all Stiles-like Derek couldn’t help to fall for him so hard his whole family was fallowing his tragic love story. Every Hale in the city knew about his crush and even the sheriff had made a comment the last time his mom took him to the station to pay Laura’s parking tickets. His sister used to say it was hard to remember she was not in Argentina anymore and therefor she wasn't aware of hydrants most of the time. _Pure lies_.

So yeah, Stiles kissing him was something he wished for but never thought he´ll get.

He was still in shock when Stiles´ soft lips moved against his. The light touch of his tongue tasting Derek's half open mouth.

But before he could will himself to do something, Stiles was stepping away.

When Derek was able to focus again the boy had red cheeks, color rapidly spreading all over his face and neck.

Stiles stared at him with a frighten expression before turning around, picking his bag pack from the floor and leaving.

When Derek was able to move he raised his hand to his lips. Feeling the ghost of Stiles mouth, trying to convince himself he was not hallucinating.

"I told you he'll do it" Isaac said to Lydia and she shook her head.

"I don’t think Hale here noticed." she looked at him dead serious. "You lost your chance. If you really like him I’ll advice you to do something, the sooner the better."

The bell rang and everyone left to class but Derek.

\--

Stiles was scared. He kissed Derek. He kissed him. And now Derek could be planning his murder for all he knew.

Stiles was bi, if he had to label himself, but most of the time he felt attracted to girls.

Only now even when a girl was hot he could only think of Derek and how hot _he_ was. It was like... He could only have one person on his radar at a time. He could see boys and girls but no one could compare. Not in his mind or his heart.

But what if Derek was a homophobe? Well probably not because he was friends with Danny. But that didn't change the fact that he had given no signs of being into boys.

There was only two probably outcomes and one wasn't good for Stiles face and the other wasn´t good for his heart.

The bell rang and he hurried to leave. May be he could be fast enough to escape school before Derek could kick his ass or break his heart.

He made it to de parking lot ignoring Kira and Lydia.

He relaxed a bit so the shock to find Hale when he turned around his jeep struck him like a lightening.

"Shit" he cursed clutching at his chest trying to calm himself. "How did you-I made sure-how come?" The words stumbled out of him.

Derek shrugged.

"I skipped last period”

_Oh my good he is going to kill me._

Derek was grabbing the strap of his bag so hard his knuckles were white.

But he didn't have this murderous glare Stiles had seen on him sometimes. Like when the girls giggled non-stop instead of articulating words to talk to him or when the school cafeteria offered the Spanish menu and he seemed affronted by the food.

This time Derek looked insecure. Shy.

Probably not used to punch guys for kissing him

"Look I know I should have warn you or ask your permission. It was wrong and I’m sorry" Stiles did care about consent.

"Lydia told us beforehand" Derek made an effort to shrug but his actions were stiff.

He was still looking at the floor.

"So you know..." Stiles murmured embarrassed. This was even worst. Derek knew about the bet...

Suddenly those green/hazel eyes that hunted Stiles´ dreams were on him. Staring right into his very soul.

"Since the moment I asked for your name people kept telling me you were in love with Lydia Martin. I thought I would never have a chance" at Derek's words Stiles brain melted.

What do you mean by that? He wanted to say. Were you interested in me? He wanted to ask.

But all he was able to mumble were incoherent words.

"I like you Stiles."

_what?_

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? On a date?"

_What?_

Derek's ears were burning red. And he seemed so vulnerable and hopeful and Stiles needed to say something but for once his mouth remained silent. Open in shock but silent.

So when he saw Derek step back, expression hurt and closing off he stepped forward. Grabbed him from his stupidly hot leader jacket and kissed him for the second time that day.

This time Derek answered. Lips moving in sync with Stiles´. Soft, warm, wet. Perfect.

When Stiles ended the kiss he didn't move away.

Derek had his hands resting on Stiles´ hips.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. And Stiles smiled amazed before nodding like crazy.

Derek smiled back and god he was so beautiful.

"Do we have to wait till tomorrow? We could go out tonight." Stiles whine. Not willing to stop whatever was happening here and now. What if Derek changed his mind? Anything could happened in 24 hours.

"We could go out today _and_ tomorrow." Derek offered, smiling even bigger.

"And the day after that..."Stiles wished out loud.

"And every day after" Derek rested his forehead against his. Arms surrounding Stiles in a loosen embrace.

Stiles should have known. Lydia was a genius. They were going to be perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?? Too much marshmallow-ish and sweet??
> 
> I live for this <3
> 
> Spread the Sterek love!!


End file.
